


Stanley Uris likes Richies face so much he doesnt notice anything else

by twitchy_hands



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, but i had the idea and i couldnt not write it ya feel, i hc richie as a mlm transboy and im a reddie shipper so, i wrote this in like an hr its short, this is the ONLY fic like this ur gonna get, transgirl!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: How the fuck had Stanley Uris, the most observant loser by far, not noticed the dress.





	Stanley Uris likes Richies face so much he doesnt notice anything else

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @richie-tm-tozier (the tm stands for TRASHMOUTH)

On the first day of school after summer had ended, Richie was nowhere in sight and Stan was worried.

Not outwardly worried like anxious Eddie Kaspbrak who listed several possible deaths and kidnapping opportunities, wringing his hands and picking at his cast. Not offhandedly worried like Big Bill, laughing and joking with Bevvie about how Richie had probably gotten lost on the way out of his own bedroom yet still shooting glances toward the street now empty of parents cars.

Stan just stood outside the school gates. He had never been the type to be late for class but Richie had never been the type to miss the first day of school in risk of not being able to show off as soon as possible. So he waited.

The jewish boy had always been a patient person, and for this he was rewarded, for not 6 minutes later when the rest of the children had meandered inside and made their way to class after the chime of the bell a pair of coke bottle glasses glinted in the sun.

And there was Richie, dolled up to the nines. Curled hair slightly longer than Stan had last remembered, long enough to be tucked behind his ears and curl up under them lightly brushing against the lense of their glasses. Glasses hiding soft green eyes that fluttered as they noticed Stan standing there.

Richie seemed to be waiting for something.

“Hey Trashmouth!” Stan called out, “Are you coming inside or are you going to make me miss class like an asshole.”

No movement, a look of slight shock flooded the shorter ones features which then turned to confusion as they looked down at their clothes.

How the fuck had Stanley Uris, the most observant loser by far, not noticed the dress.

“So,” Richie began in one of her many voices that seem to come out at the most awkward times. “you gonna stand there with your mouth open as a codfish or you gonna walk a lady-” She cleared her throat, dropping the bad southern belle accent Stan has been hearing her practice all summer. 

“Are you going to walk me inside?”

All Stan could do was stare, in all of his years he had never heard Trashmouth Tozier sound so small.

He extended his arm.

A week later Richie eats dinner at the Uris household every Wednesday and Friday, Stan had no clue how it happened, but he isn’t complaining. When Beverly came into the picture he was so sure that Bill or Ben would get a girlfriend before he did and for once being wrong about something has left him pleasantly surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @richie-tm-tozier (the tm stands for TRASHMOUTH)


End file.
